Childhood Memories
by Blackwolf45
Summary: This story is about Robert Jurgen's childhood and all of his friends Enrique, Johnny, and Oliver. This is how they grew up together and how they formed the team the Majestics! I really suck at summaries so yeah T.T
1. Chapter 1

I would love it if you gave me a review on this story! I would like honest and truthful reviews (even if you say you hate it).

This story is about Robert Jurgen as a child and how he grew up basically. So yeah enjoy! Oh and i do not own Beyblade or the Characters !

**Chapter 1 **

As a young child I was raised to obey the rules and only the rules. My mother and father were very wealthy and lived in a castle that belonged to my father's side of the family. When I was young I would always believe that I was a knight to my mother and father, like the knights that served King Arthur. My name is Robert Jurgen and this is my story about how my friends and I formed the Majestics. Now my friends are Johnny McGregor, Enrique Giancarlo, Oliver Polanski they are all basically obscenely rich.

My story will start in the castle that my family has own for many years, this castle is located in Germany. I was sitting quietly at the large dinning room table, munching on some delicious toast (yes very filling that toast is). It was the usual morning: wake up at 7 Am, eat breakfast, wait for private tutor, do my lessons, eat lunch, go to do more lessons, read a nice book, then go to bed. It was a quiet life till, well a certain blonde showed up. This blonde went by the name of Enrique Giancarlo, a rich Italian brat. He was a disgrace to his family in my opinion (A.N: I don't really think that about Enrique he's so funny I love him), he never obeys the rules and always causing a muck of things. His family was great friends of my family, but I absolutely despised him. The blonde strode into the dinning room and sat right next to me. He smiled a cheerful smile. I glared deeply at him and continued to munch on my toast.

" Hi Robbie! " Shouted Enrique, happily smiling at me.

" Go away Enrique, " I muttered, glaring deeply at him.

" Oh, but Robbie I am here to stay! "

" Don't you have your own home? "

" Yes, but your kind mother invited me over to stay for the summer, "

I just stared at him like he had a second head. I was speechless and horrified all at the same time. This had to be a joke that my mother so cruelly was playing on me, just a bad joke. I must still be asleep or something and this is a bad dream maybe if I pinched myself I would wake up to find Enrique not here and at his home. Pinch okay maybe the pinching thing didn't work.

" Robbie? " came Enrique's worried curious voice.

" I'm going to bed, "

I rose up from my seat slowly and started my journey back to my room where lay my nice comfy bed.

" ……, but it's only 9 Am! "


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there again! Thanks for all of those that read my story and gave me a review. Oh and thanks for the advice .

Here is the second Chapter of my first Beyblade story!

**Chapter 2 **

I just ignored him and walked up the flight of stairs that lead to my room. This was the worst thing he had to of heard in all of his 7 years of living. Even the death of his great grandfather couldn't compare to this. Enrique of all the people he knew was staying at his house for the entire summer, the ENTRIE SUMMER with Enrique. I sighed loudly as a maid passed by me; she turned her head and gave me a curious look. I kept right on walking. Suddenly I could hear running footsteps and the sound of Enrique's voice.

"Hey Robbie… Hey there sweet thang!" Enrique's voice called out to the maid as she passed him.

Enrique and girls he just couldn't ever stop cat-calling them. And they would just swoon over how cute he was. The 7-year-old image worked so well with him, but I know later that will change. I could hear the maid just giggle at him. I sighed again stupid Enrique. I suddenly could hear running footsteps and once again Enrique's voice.

"Robbie wait up, I've got something important to tell you!" Enrique shouted, behind me.

"What now Enrique?" I said with a sigh.

"Um well uh…,"

"Yes I'm waiting to hear it?" I snapped angrily, turning around to glare at him.

"Uh Oliver and Johnny are coming over to stay hear soon," he muttered.

"What!?"

More people coming over to my home, to stay for the summer. My mother must hate me a lot to do this to me. Johnny was okay, but Oliver could be trouble too. That innocence that he held could get him away with just about anything he liked. No wonder his father spoiled him rotten, but he wasn't one of those bratty kids like Enrique. Johnny had anger management problems and could throw a pretty big fit if angered. He punched Enrique once and got into serious trouble with Enrique's mother and his mother. I found that quite funny and nearly laughed myself silly. Oliver was just standing there dumb-struck, but that is beside the point. Having 3 people that I don't regularly get along with stay for the summer wasn't my idea of a good time.

"Oh Robbie don't go all quiet on me again," pleaded Enrique, staring curiously at me.

"When are they coming?" I said completely ignoring what he just said.

"Uh what?" he asked.

"When are they coming?!"

"Who are they?"

"How stupid are you 'they' are Johnny and Oliver the people you just told me who were coming!" I shouted, completely amazed by his stupidity.

"Oh why didn't you say so," he replied cheerfully.

His stupidity amazed me by far and I've seen some pretty stupid people in my time. Like when my grandfather took his sleepy pills he acted like a complete buffoon. Yet somehow Enrique's stupidity surpassed even my grandfather's when he took his sleepy pills.

"Um they are coming tomorrow I think," he stated, rubbing his head.

"Oh,"

I turned and headed to my room just ignoring Enrique. Hopefully Enrique would just go and bug a maid or something. That is what I hoped for, it would be best for him and me. This time when I walked away from him he didn't call after me and try to stop me. He just shrugged and headed back down the stairs.

Yes I hope you liked it and please review. I love to receive advice so please give me some if you think there is something I could improve.


End file.
